The present invention relates to an electrical gauge and, more particularly, to a structure therefor.
Electrical gauges are conventionally categorized into the analog and digtal types, either of which can conveniently be placed on a work table for use, but which are inconvenient when used in, e.g., a car garage or a machine house, since there always is not a suitable place for resting the gauges. Frequently, when the user places the gauge on a supposedly suitable place with his two hands respectively holding the two measuring bars or probes, upon moving the measuring bars, his action is inadvertently translated to the gauge which then falls on the ground and becomes damaged. Also, with an analog type gauge, if the gauge is placed in a position which does not permit the user to observe the indicating pointer correctly, the user may obtain an inaccurate reading.